Summer I'll never forget
by White Flag Chasing Cars
Summary: Angel White, Shane Grey's little sister, tells her niece about her summer at Camp Rock


**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Aunt Angel! Dad mentioned Camp Rock. What's that?" My golden haired (don't know where she got that from, her parents are both brunettes.) sixteen year old niece sat next to me. "Camp Rock was a music camp that my uncle Brown ran. It's where Nate, Jason and your father formed their band, it's also where me and Jason met, your mum and dad met and Nate met Kaitie." I explained. Shane(brother),Jason and Nate formed Connect 3 there then 3 years later, they met the loves of their lives there. "Want me to tell you the stories?" I asked. Kayla(niece) nodded.

_Flashback_

_June 31st 2010_

_Camp Rock_

_I gazed at the camp I'd dreamt of all my life. I was finally here. "Hello, poppet. You're Angel, right?" Uncle Brown was teasing. "Uncle Brown! Of course I'm Angel! Is Shane here yet?" I chattered quickly. "Not yet. Go and get settled. I'll send him over." He pointed to my cabin._

_True to his word, Uncle Brown sent Shane over. "Angie?" His head poked through the door, his usual brown straight hair back to dark curls. I hit the back of his head. "Don't call me that! My name is Angel!" then I tackled him in a big hug. Behind him was Nate and Jason, his band mates. I secretly have a crush on Jason. I'm 17, by the way. Jason was looking at me funny. "Jase, everything alright? You're looking at me funny." He just nodded that he was fine before this dark haired peppy girl appeared. "Shane!" This must be Mitchie. They hugged and she greeted the other two. She hadn't noticed me yet. Just then the tannoy boomed "Shane, Nate and Jason to Brown's office!" They left._

_"You're the girl who changed my Shaney. I'm Angel." I decided to meddle with this Mitchie's head. She glared and stomped off. "Five, four, three, two, one!" I counted down on my fingers. Right on cue, a loud yell of "ANGELINA MARGUIRITE GRAY!" I gulped. He was never this mad before._

"Whoa. Your name's Angelina? Ha. Ha." Kayla interrupted. I glared. "Did your father ever tell you his full name? It's Shannon." We both laughed. Jason, my husband, came in then. "What are you two talking about?" His voice is still so melodic. "I was telling Kayla about Camp Rock." He nodded thoughtfully. "Well, miss Kayla, camp rock was where I met the most beautiful, smartest, awesomest girl ever. Can I take over? You told her about Shane yelling your full name and Shane's full name, didn't you? Here's how I remember it."

**Flashback**

**Still June 31st 2010 **

**Camp Rock **

**"ANGELINA MARGARITA GRAY!" Mitchie had just come storming in, yelling about Angel. Shane, guessing it was his little sister's pranking again, had yelled very loudly. Angel appeared, looking gorgeous as usual. "You yelled?" She was witty but not too witty. "What did you do? I told you not to mess with Mitchie, didn't I? Mitch, she's my annoying, pranking,evil sister." Shane pointed at Angel. She waved. "Hi. Get a grip, would you? Stop the sniffling!" she directed towards Mitchie. "You watch it! Nobody speaks to her like that!" Shane defended. Angel fled. I followed her, finding her curled in some tree roots, sobbing as her dad leant over her. He raised a fist and went to hit her.**

_I ran. What Shane had said sounded so much like __**him.**__ I curled up in a tree root and cried. Suddenly my dad was there, his fist raised. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the blow to come. It never came. I cracked open one eye. Jason was standing over my father, who was unconscious, an angry expression on his face. "Jas...Jason?" I croaked. "Angel, what the hell is going on?" His angriness disappearing, replaced by concern. "My dad, he hits me. A lot." I stammered._

**Henry Gray an abusive man? What? ". Does Shane know?" I asked, putting my arms around her. She shook her head. "If I told him, he'd go back to being bad boy Shane. He'd lose his dream. I can't let that happen." She explained. "Angel, Shane will be even madder if you don't tell him!" I tried to persuade her to tell Shane. She went wide eyed and stammered "J-Jase-Jason! M-My d-dad!" I whipped around. He was on his feet, staggering towards the rest of camp. I pulled Angel to her feet and we ran after him.**

_We ran. He was headed for Shane's cabin. He burst through the door, us following. "Shane!" I screamed. Dad had a hold of Shane and was dragging him through the door, knocking me to floor in the process. Everything went black._

**As Henry dragged Shane away, Angel fell to the floor , unconscious. I picked her up bridal style and placed her on Nate's bed.**

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

**Angel's still out cold. I haven't moved. Shane managed to get away from Henry. He is also sat beside Angel. Brown's here too. Angel started stirring. "Shane! Shane, save me! Shane, help!" She tossed and turned, as if she was fighting someone off. Shane held her tight against his chest. "Uncle Brown, Is Ariel here too?" His voice was weak but full of concern. "Ariel's not here. I'll send Nate out to get her." Brown replied. "Who's Ariel?" I asked. "My younger sister. She's two and a half." Angel's voice was weak and croaky. "Angel? How're you feeling?" Shane fussed. "Shane, stop! I'm fine! Can I talk to Jason alone, please?" She rolled her eyes as she spoke. Shane and Brown left. "Jase, I have a crush on you and I have had it since day one. I understand if you don't like me that way, I mean it's not like I'm pretty or talented or anything like that. I mean, there are thousands of girls..." To stop her rambling, I kissed her. I had a crush on her from day one too. She kissed back and soon it got passionate. "GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!" Shane yelled. Him and Nate had arrived back with Ariel only to walk in as I kissed Angel. "Shane, shut it. You don't register an opinion on my love life." Angel sassed.**

_Jason seriously just kiss me? Shane had to be big bro protective, didn't he? "Shane, shut it. You don't register an opinion on my love life." I sassed. Jason smiled. "Hey Angel? Wanna go out with me?" Jason asked childishly. "Yes!" I laughed at the same time as Shane said "She won't be going!". I glared at him. "Angie? Angie?" Ariel stirred awake._

"Hello? Angel? Kayla? Jason?" Shane's voice vibrated around our house. "Okay, kiddo. See you tomorrow, your dad's got some press thing and your mum's recording. Hey, Shannon!" I called, seeing Shane opening the door. "Wha-How do you know about my full name?" Shane cried, startled. "Passport. I drew a moustache on yours, remember?" I chuckled, remembering the incident. I had forgotten we were going on holiday in 3 weeks when I drew the moustache. The check in lady was not amused.


End file.
